Like A Pyramid
by Rainbows.Are.Dull
Summary: Simply Kogan - "Their love was like a pyramid. They built it from the bottom up, and they'll stay together at the top."


**Like A Pyramid  
**

* * *

"Sometimes when you think you have found the person who you want to share your whole life with, a bomb comes crashing down in front of your eyes, exploding the truth and reminding you that life ain't a fairytale."

Kendall Knight winced at the statement. It has been precisely three years since his father told the exact same thing right before he died. The thing that hurts the most, however, is the fact that people kept mentioning this to him but in different phrases. The worst part is that every sign leads to the realization that Jo Taylor is not as precious or unique as what Kendall had thought. It was as if fate had been his guardian angel, telling him that it was not the time to fall in love with a complete stranger.

It didn't make any sense, though. Jo was not a stranger. At least not to Kendall.

"When are you going to realize that she's not the one for you?" Logan questioned him. He had a look of worry plastered on his face, and his forehead was creased tightly together in frustration. Ever since he was young, Logan grew dependent on Kendall. He was there for the tall blond whenever he was needed the most. And as they spent the past years with each other becoming closer than what Logan could possibly have ever imagine, he found a place in his small fragile heart for Kendall Knight. It was tiny at first, but it quickly expanded, practically taking four-fifths of Logan's internal and important organ.

"I-I..." Kendall didn't know what to say. He was speechless, too stunned to make up a decent sentence. Just a couple of hours ago, he caught his former girlfriend making out with her show's co-star. Still it seemed like he could never get over the fact that Jo had no interest in him anymore. Additionally, he can't get the idea of breaking up with her in the nearby future stuck in his mind. He didn't want to, but he was fully aware that he had to.

"There are tons of fish in the water, Kendall. Don't be afraid to use a torn and broken net. And once you catch that one certain fish, be sure to remind yourself that out of all the creatures in the sea, that one is lucky, one of a kind, and yours to keep," Logan retorted, smiling proudly. He would do anything to make his friend smile, even if it breaks his own heart filled of hope and promises.

Kendall flashed a fake smile. As much as he hated to admit it, Logan Mitchell was the only one who was always there for him. He wasn't complaining but was rather glad to have a guy like him in his life. Not even James or Carlos could compete in Logan's charms dealing with sophisticated things floating through reality.

Finding courage and strength to finally speak up, Kendall inhaled and exhaled sharply, letting the fresh air flow with such great ease to calm himself down. "Are you saying that I just have to wait for the right girl?"

Logan nodded. His lips slowly turned into an obvious frown at the last word of his best friend's rhetorical question.

"Why so down?" Kendall interrogated, cocking his head slightly to one side. He shifted in his seat on the bright orange furniture of their apartment, searching for comfort as he felt concerned for the guy casually sitting on the high stool next to the kitchen counter.

Logan looked down in shame. He chuckled in a mere second, finding it funny and ironic how everything suddenly focused on him. "How do you know if you'll find true happiness and pleasure in a female? What if you find interest in a guy?" he challenged the blond, quirking his right eyebrow at him in amusement. He knew that he got Kendall thinking just by looking at him.

"That could never happen, Logan. That's so absurd and ridiculous," Kendall scowled with a roll of his hazel eyes.

Logan's heart broke. In the meantime, he coughed up, "Never say never."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying that there's a highly good chance that the right person for you is in front of your eyes. You're just oblivious to it."

"So, does James belong to me?"

"No."

"Carlos?"

"No."

Kendall paused for a brief moment. By now, Logan felt a chill of anxiety shrivel inside his body. He was excited and impatient until his friend spoke his name. It seemed as if nothing was impossible.

"Guitar Dude?"

Of course Logan's spirits came tumbling down at Kendall's guess. Was he not being clear enough, or was Kendall Knight really dumb?

No, scratch that. Kendall is not dumb at all. His heart was just yearning and screaming for something to happen and blossom in his life, so he doesn't face the unspoken and unknown truth.

Kendall stared at Logan, waiting for a response. "Is it Guitar Dude?" he repeated once more, however, with more enthusiasm and emphasis.

"No, you idiot. It's me."

Kendall blinked. "You?"

"I've been here all along, Kendall," Logan cried out. At this rate, his fantasy of him and Kendall together collapsed like a failed empire. "Why can't you just see that you belong with me?"

"I'm sorry, Logan, but you and I aren't meant to be. I can't imagine you and me dating and lasting for so long."

"But—"

"Stop it right now. You know we're not destined for each other like that. I'm your friend. Just your friend. And if we were to take our relationship and describe it to the next level, I would say we're siblings. But you and I could never be an item. You know that, Logan. It just wouldn't work out."

* * *

Logan Mitchell sprung up from his bed with a fright. His heart was racing in his chest, skipping beats. He placed a cold hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. After some gruesome nightmares, he always found himself to be feverish. He didn't like the feeling. And after tonight's harmless dream, he wasn't sure if he could sleep peacefully without his mind drifting off to the day when everything good looked to be falling apart.

Kendall Knight stirred next to the boy, mumbling something about how stupid it was for a hockey puck to be mistaken as a burned sandwich. He was deep in slumber, exhausted from the day's work.

Logan glanced his boyfriend and smiled slightly. He then brushed some of the blond hair out of Kendall's lovely pale face. He was fortunate to have him like this. It was official that Kendall Knight was only his, but the latest dream screwed that.

Being careful not to disturb and wake up the precious human being, Logan bent over to peck Kendall's forehead. It always calmed him down whenever he touched him. It felt pleasant, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Logan, go back to sleep," Kendall muttered, half-awake. His eyes were shut, but he was aware of his surroundings. Ever since Logan and he started to date, he instantly became a light sleeper. It was mainly because James and Carlos would occasionally pull a prank on those two whenever it was nighttime. "And whatever you dreamt of, remember that it's not true. I vowed to you that we'll last forever and always, and I'm keeping that promise."

Logan rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was nice to have Kendall know everything about him. Although this time, it was rather irritating.

"So, are you saying that you'll never let me go?"

Kendall said nothing. He fluttered his eyes open and swiftly rolled around in the bed until he faced Logan. A mischievous smirk overpowered his tired expression as he flung his arm around Logan's small body. Using his strength, the blond pulled the brunette closer to him as Logan squealed in a fit of giggles. He sure didn't expect Kendall to be aggressive at this time in day.

"Does that answer your question, Einstein?" Kendall asked him, still having that enormous smirk labeling his feelings towards the guy lying in his arms.

Logan laughed. "What happened to 'never say never'?"

"The only thing that exists in my world is Logan Mitchell_, _so _don't push it_," he growled.

Fully knowing that Kendall Knight was true to his words, Logan pressed himself against his boyfriend for warmth and protection. Nothing was going to stop them. It was simply love, and not one single thing could change that. By now, Logan was certain of it.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story up here, so I would love to see how you it turned out! Was it good? Was it bad? Please kindly leave a review. And if you have any requests, I'll gladly take them and try my best to do justice.**


End file.
